The invention relates to various fields wherein professionals, hobbyists, craftsmen, dilettantes, artists, and workers are engaged in activities involving hand-held tools and implements that are so numerous as to clutter an area and become an imposition with regard to organizing, maintaining, and cleaning the tools and implements. For example, busy chefs, outdoor grilling aficionados, and midnight snackers prepare, chop, spice, and garnish foods for flavor and appeal using such implements as cleaning brushes, cutting boards, peelers, and zesters. Even the preparation of a simple salad of greens and carrot pennies can partially fill a sink with implements and tools requiring cleaning. Many are all too familiar with the awkward juggling of items that typically occurs on camping trips and tailgate parties where foods are prepared in the absence of clean and stable kitchen-counter surfaces. Shortcuts to avoid carrying and cleaning a host of articles are often preferred despite risks such shortcuts represent. In one often seen example, a hurried homemaker cuts a vegetable utilizing only a knife and unprotected hands. In another, a do-it-yourself electrician trims insulation from the end of an electrical wire by rolling the wire between a thumb and a sharp blade. It seems that in many fields of endeavor, people seeking conveniences are subjecting themselves to unnecessary risks.